


The bathroom tile is a nice place to cry

by spacepluto



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, except sunny is still sad oops, i didn't read through this at all, kinda au bc mari is alive, no one dies, really just a vent fic honestly, sunny cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepluto/pseuds/spacepluto
Summary: Sunny had believed it. that him and Kel were meant to be, if just for a second. maybe he was stupid, or just pathetically in love, probably both.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI), omori - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	The bathroom tile is a nice place to cry

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a vent fic it is 4am and i needed to let my feelings out somewhere, sorry about that oops. nonetheless maybe someone out there will enjoy it or relate haha. be warned this is kinda cheesy

Sunny clutched onto himself, nails digging into his skin. he sat in the bathroom, bathwater running so hopefully, Mari wouldn't notice his unusual absence. the whole situation made him feel stupid, pathetic, gullible, really all of the words in the dictionary that pertained to 'idiot'. Maybe he was just stupid, or just reading too much into it.   
His eyes burned, tears falling freely from his eyes and it took all of his energy to muster a shaky breath, one he had been holding in a long time. the bathroom tiles made him shiver and pull his feet into himself more, clutching his body. He replayed the moment over and over again, tears gathering together again even after he thought there were no more left. 

He remembered the way Kel's eyes widened as he admitted his biggest secret, how he smiled one of his perfect smiles, how he scratched his neck and laughed to fill the awkward tension. He didn't know. he kept trying desperately to remind himself, he didn't know. it wasn't his fault, feelings weren't his fault, yet, he beat himself up.   
Sunny couldn't help but compare Kel's reaction to his confession to whenever a random girl would come up to Hero, charmed by his persona. The way he would shake it off, laugh, desperately try to run away from the situation, and be as nice as possible. 

he let his head lull to resting on his legs, exhausted. Mari had been the one to convince him to admit his feelings, finally coming clean about everything to his beloved sister. The way she and Hero set a perfect example to what Sunny wanted making him yearn, made it feel like his body was tearing apart at the seams, starting from his chest. All of the picnics, beach days, game nights, although rare now that the group was much older, still so very special for everyone. his mind replayed the moments where Hero would shift closer to Mari, getting an idea and whispering something in her ear, making her giggle and push him away playfully. The way he would compliment her so elegantly every chance he got. 

Sunny remembered one day in particular, where he started entertaining the idea. 

The group was holding another game night, many games scattered around the room messily and a monopoly board sitting at the center of the table. He remembered the way the coca-cola tasted on his lips as Kel sat next to him, knees touching ever so slightly. Mari and Hero were sitting opposite him on the couch, her sitting almost in his lap in front of him, while Hero rested his chin on her neck. The oldest boy had lost ages ago, opting to be on Mari's team and cheer her on in the perfect boyfriend fashion that he always seemed to achieve. Aubrey was taking her turn, gambling away her properties to Kel as the two argued about the railroads. He remembered the way Hero was playing with Mari's hands as she giggled at the friends, grinning. The turn shifted to Kel finally and it took him out of his train of thought, noticing as Kel leaned over him to grab the dice, faces getting ever so close. 

It was a stupid thing to fixate on, really. he knew that. but the way that he could practically feel his breath, even for just a second before he pulled back and took his turn, made him forget about the yearning feeling he had. 

That's when he realized it. maybe it was earlier, it felt like he always knew, the way he got all jittery and nervous when Kel would be overly touchy with him or ask to hang out, with just him of all people. it should've been obvious to everyone, maybe it was. 

In the in-between of late night and early morning was the time he would entertain the thought most, the thought of not having to gag at the thought of Hero and Mari being overly touchy on the beach, or a sleepover- because he would have someone he could be touchy with too. the thought of Aubrey groaning if they held hands or showed any type of affection. he imagined the way that they would all react, Mari would be supportive obviously, Hero a little teasing if anything. It felt right, it felt like it was meant to be. It felt like the world laid out an opportunity of love and support when he wanted it most. and so he began to take it. 

As the group continued, Hero going to college and visiting his girlfriend as often as he could, promising that he wouldn't bail on any of the group hangouts. Sunny continued playing the violin, getting perfect at the instrumental love songs he would play, praying that Mari wouldn't notice his sudden cheesy taste in music. He had always been a quiet boy, but was a little more courageous as a teenager, taking the opportunity to ask Kel to hangout, just them, once or twice. 

of course, the basketball player accepted excitedly, showing up with all kinds of ideas of what they could do with their time, Sunny gratefully taking it all in. It was one of those days when Kel came clean to him with something. 

"I'm bisexual" Kel stated, one night as they laid under the makeshift pillow fort in his room, Sunny froze for a second, thinking that maybe he was joking, before looking over at him, seeing the serious look on his face.

It was then that he decided that maybe he wasn't crazy for thinking that he and Kel had a chance, maybe it was meant to be, maybe the world really did set out this opportunity for him. 

He was accepting, of course, and admitted his own secret to Kel, that he was gay. 

After that, the two seemed closer than ever before, at least from his own point of view. Sunny felt a rush of hopefulness and butterflies in his stomach every time he saw the boy. One day he decided it was time he should tell Mari about this, and so he did. 

The older sister was supportive, smiling and telling him how she was glad he trusted her to open up like this. She teased him a little about the Kel situation, but nonetheless told him that he should go for it, that nothing good came of hiding his feelings.   
And so he trusted that. 

oh, how wrong he was. 

The day that he admitted his feelings to Kel was the day when everything came crashing down. the dreams, the hopes, the small touches he read too much into. 

"Sunny, I- I like someone else. I'm sorry." 

After that sentence, he became silent, processing everything. Kel had reassured him, had told him that he wanted to be friends and that this wouldn't change anything if he didn't want it to. It was a nice answer, but for fucks sake, Sunny had wished he would have just rejected him harshly. Been rude to him, yelled at him maybe. anything would be better than the thought of having to hang out with the group again, the thought of Kel coming in, introducing everyone to his new partner while he knew that Sunny liked him. It was embarrassing, pathetic. everyone would know, everyone would find out one way or another and soon the pitiful eyes of his friends would be laid upon him, looking at the boy who wanted love back. 

He brought himself back to reality, the bathroom was the most comforting thing at the moment and the tears weren't stopping, causing him to pull a wad of toilet paper and wipe his tears away harshly, hiccuping. 

Maybe it wasn't even the situation making him so upset, but he thought that it was right. he was so certain that it was meant to be, that small glimmer of hope that he had become too big. he asked for too much. 

The small touches would always remain as small touches, nothing more.

he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Sunny felt pathetic, really. maybe it was too much to ask for to be wanted by someone.   
he wanted to be held, to be touched, to be loved. for someone to yearn for him the same way he yearned. that was too much to ask for, he knew that now. it was stupid, he was only sixteen yet it hurt so much, something that shouldn't hurt. 

it's not like he was dating Kel, or like Kel led him on in any way. he simply rejected him, nicely at that, and reassured him over and over. so why on earth was he hurting so fucking much over this? 

he never was someone to put his feelings out into the open like that, and now he knew why. the fear of wanting someone who would never want him back. that was enough to push him back into his shell, back into the walls of his room. 

He hiccuped again as a knock on the door sounded, soft and calm. 

"Sunny, you okay in there?" His older sister asked, worry laced through her voice. she knew the answer. he didn't attempt to give a response, only sniffling before the doorknob rattled, signaling that Mari was picking the lock. 

He covered his face with his arms before she could see him like this, and soon her arms were around him, caressing his hair slightly. that's when he broke down even more. sobs echoed through the bathroom, filling up the empty hallway from the now open door and he thanked the gods that his parents weren't home to witness this. 

"It's okay, Sunny" Mari repeated softly, over and over. maybe if she said it enough he would believe it. just like he believed the bullshit that someone would like him back. he clutched onto her, eyes burning and throat sore. 

"I- it's not okay." He hiccuped out, so quiet that Mari barely heard it. the older girl already sensed what had happened, and felt very much guilty for pushing her brother like this.   
"If it's not okay right now, it will be eventually, I promise," Mari stated, hugging him tightly. he stayed silent for a little bit, almost believing it. 

"I thought...it would be different" Sunny muttered, voice solemn now. his crying was coming to a close, finally. he grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, taking himself away from his sister. 

"I know. me too. I'm sorry for pushing you to tell him, Sunny. I didn't know it would go like this." Mari admitted, moving to lean against the bathroom wall beside him. Sunny noticed that she was wearing an oversized hoodie, probably Hero's, and it made his heart ache more. 

"It's okay." Sunny mumbled. he didn't know if it was, in all honesty, his emotions were all over the place and he was mad at his sister, but he knew that wasn't right. he pulled his arms into himself again. 

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. Is there anything I can do right now?" Mari asked. she always kept the softest voice with him at times like these, comforting him as best she could. Sunny shook his head, and soon he was left alone in the bathroom again with silence. 

he stared at the wall in front of him, taking in a breathe. 

Maybe one day he would wake up and experience what it's like to be Mari. to be loved too easily, to be the favorite in every situation. he knew that she had her own battles, but he couldn't help but envy his sister. She was always praised the most in the family, his parents pushing and pushing for Sunny to be more like her. to be nicer, more talkative, happier. 

It didn't help that she so easily gained new relationships too. having an almost perfect one with Hero, and constantly making new friends at her college and everywhere in between made him jealous. if only he was different. if only he was more like his sister, maybe then Kel would've accepted his confession.   
but that wasn't reality. 

he was quiet, and anxious whenever he was around new people. he stuttered a lot when he had to talk for a while, going back and forth between sentences.   
he always tripped over his notes while playing the violin, never getting it quite perfect. he knew that realistically, someone had to come along eventually and accept him for who he was. he knew that eventually, maybe there would be someone who would love him, kiss him and tell him that he was enough for at least one person in this world. 

but today was not that day, and so he pulled his arms into himself more and rested his head against the bathroom wall.


End file.
